


Good in a Fight

by EllieL



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, BAMF Leia Organa, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieL/pseuds/EllieL
Summary: Han's always thought of his wife as a diplomat; he'd forgotten how good she could be in a fight.For the HanLeia Challenge November prompt "lightsaber."
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: HanLeia Challenge





	Good in a Fight

Leia had always been more of a diplomat than a warrior in his mind. And he’d fought beside Luke enough to have revised his comment that the Force was no match for a good blaster. But as he took a split second to adjust the settings on his blaster, he appreciated what a skilled warrior and talented Jedi his wife had become, as her blue lightsaber slashed across the air in front of her, parrying a volley of blaster fire and letting them get to cover. 

He returned fire as she ducked into safety behind the old wall with him. They were both breathing hard after the unexpected sprint from the rendezvous point that had turned out to be a setup. And now the former Imps had killed their decoy contact and were between them and the shortest route back to the Falcon. Leia seemed to catch her breath faster, reaching out again with her lightsaber to parry a few more of the blaster bolts, then hurled the blade upwards, taking down a balcony railing that crashed across the pathway, blocking their pursuers’ progress momentarily. 

As her lightsaber floated back into her outstretched hand, she turned to her husband. “Which way to the Falcon?”

Huffing out an almost-laugh, he shook his head; she was terrible with directions. “Straight back through the Imps. We’ll have to loop around, and hope we don’t run into ‘em on the way.”

“Kriff. Okay, we’re near the market street, right? We can probably cut back up that way while blending in pretty well.”

“Two blocks south.” He took the lead after checking around the corner, then tucked his blaster back into its holster. But one hand stayed on it, at the ready. 

Her saber clipped back onto the belt around her dress, hidden in the flowing folds of silvery-purple silk. She kept close enough to him that he could occasionally feel the fabric of the dress brushing against him, helping hide the hand on his blaster. As they reached the market area, she stepped even closer as they began to thread their way through the press of beings and goods. Keeping moving while still looking casual was something in which they were well practiced, and proved to their benefit once again as they stepped out at the west end of the market street without incident.

But they weren’t half way down the next block when they heard a commotion in the middle of the market, high-pitched squeals and the sound of a stall being upended. They shared a glance, and Leia depressed a false jewel on the bangle she wore, alerting Chewie that they’d be arriving under hot pursuit. Then they stepped up their pace just a hair, enough that she struggled a bit not to look like she was running to keep up with Han’s long stride. But on this patriarchal world, that didn’t look too amiss, either. 

Blaster fire echoed off the canyon of plastered buildings behind them as they turned into the street the spaceport was located on. By unspoken agreement, they both began to run, and Leia unclipped her lightsaber, ready to turn and stand her ground if necessary. But they drew closer to the entrance and nothing came close to hitting them, merely glancing off buildings and shredding drying laundry above them, leaving a confetti of fabric showering down before they skidded to a halt at the port’s entry. 

Han slapped his palm down on the access panel as she thumbed the ignition on her saber, the blade flaring to life again to cover them as they waited for the panel to switch to orange and prompt for the six-digit access code. She neatly deflected two blaster shots as he entered it, the panel beeping and flicking to green almost instantaneously as the heavy metal doors began to creak open. 

The doors weren’t half a meter open before they both slid through, just ahead of a blaster shot that pinged uncomfortably close to where her calf had just been. But they didn’t hesitate, just took off at a dead run, aiming for the Falcon’s open ramp. It felt like an eternity util they got there, but it was barely enough time for the blast doors behind them to begin giving way.

The ramp began raising as soon as Han stepped onto it, Leia hopping onto it it right behind him with a final parry at the first flurry of a fresh round of blaster fire before extinguishing her saber and taking the final three steps up the ramp. Mentally she was prepared to keep running, to dash into the cockpit or gun turret. But the Falcon jerkily took off, tossing her off balance and into Han’s arms as they listened to the engines while at the sudden liftoff as blaster fire pattered harmlessly off the bottom hull. So she rested there a moment, their breathing falling into sync as it slowed to something approaching normal, her forehead resting on his sternum and his hand kneading into the tightness of her back, wordlessly reassuring one another that they were fine.

Only when the engine noise dropped and the flight smoothed out did he relax his grip on her, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. Then she finally raised her face, standing up on her toes to kiss him square on the lips. 

“Kriff, sweetheart, I’d almost forgotten how good you were in a fight.” He kissed her again, hand sliding down her back to squeeze her bottom just a bit. She leaned into him, then they were both grappling for balance as the ship rocked again, taking fire.

“I don’t think the fight’s over just yet,” she muttered, shaking her head.

He gave her one more squeeze, then stepped away, towards the cockpit. “You wanna take the ventral gun?”

“On it.” She was already halfway to the ladder, the ship giving another little shimmy as she did.

He was already off, shouting down the ring corridor to Chewie, hardly thrown off balance by the ship’s erratic flight pattern. It made a jarring climb down the ladder, though, and she fell more than sat down in the seat, powering up the gun sights before strapping herself in. As she slipped on a headset and tilted the scope into her sight line, she heard Han’s voice in her ear, mentioning interceptors behind and to the starboard. 

Though she didn’t quite have Luke’s sensory outreach, he’d trained her well, and she only needed to feel as she swung the guns around. Faster than should have been possible, she got off three shots, taking out two of the four interceptors. She heard the main guns firing at the ships behind them as she repositioned, firing again, her shots interspersed with those Han or Chewie were taking at their pursuers. There was a flare of explosion to the starboard as her final shot connected, and a whoop over the headset told her they’d made good on their targets, too. 

“Hold on,” came loud and sharp into her ear, and she felt the ship lurch out of the thick atmosphere and into lightspeed. She took two deep breaths as the Falcon stabilized, then climbed back up to the main corridor. Without taking two steps, she was swept up by Han, whirling her around and kissing her.

“Great shooting!”

She kissed him, holding on tight for the leverage to reach his lips. “Great shooting yourself, hotshot. Where are we headed?” Long experience told her he knew better than to jump straight back to Coruscant. 

“We’ll make a couple random hops, then eventually hit Kashyyyk later today, so you can send the report I know you’ve already started writing in your head. And we can all take a day to relax before heading home, since we’ll be back early.”

When she opened her mouth with the thought to protest faintly the idea of taking a day off rather than getting back home to start looking for alternatives to the failed information operation, he kissed her again, deeper this time, and slow, tongues tangling and a shiver running through her. “Sounds good,” she breathily managed when they parted. “We could use a day or two to...relax.”

There was a brief shudder of the ship then, as they dropped out of lightspeed. “C’mon, you can help Chewie plan out the next couple jumps while I check on the rear fuse panel that took a hit.”

Before stepping away, she kissed him once more, hands lingering on his shoulders and kneading the tension away for a moment, and he smiled softly at her. “Two days on Kashyyyk?”

“Yeah,” he drawled, hands sliding down her sides slowly, squeezing her waist before releasing her and stepping aside. The hungry look he gave her warned that they wouldn’t actually be spending much time outside the ship, which was fine by her.

“I’ll route us through two more hops before we arrive. Enough time to fix the fuses?”

He shrugged. “Doesn’t matter, I’ll wait til we land to fix ‘em.”

She nodded, and watched for just a second as he swaggered off down the corridor, then turned and headed for the cockpit. Two more hyperjumps, and then they could all take a little time to relax in peace with their loved ones. 


End file.
